Rapunzel
by Sora Vasconcelos
Summary: Resumen: este fic está inspirado en la historia original de Rapunzel de los Hermanos Grimm, así que este fic es un AU.


Resumen: este fic está inspirado en la historia original de Rapunzel de los Hermanos Grimm, así que este fic es un AU.

Once upon a time (había una vez), el herrero Victor tenía a su esposo Yuuri embarazado, y él tenía antojos de unos coles. Sin embargo, éstas sólo estaban en una granja de una bruja, y él esposo se arriesgó a tomarlas de allí sin permiso, con tan mala suerte que fue sorprendido por la bruja quien lo convenció a que podría agarrar todos los coles siempre que cuando naciera el niño se lo entregara.

Once upon a time (había una vez) un matrimonio de dos chicos que vivía junto a la casa de la bruja Isabella.

La bruja Isabella era muy hermosa y con apariencia de una mujer joven a pesar que ella tenía 2018 años.

Cuando era una niña su padre que era el sepulturero real del reino le revelo unos secretos acerca de su poderosa magia.

Su padre era un brujo muy poderoso tan poderoso que revivió a una momia y algunos muertos de la realeza.

La bruja Isabella aprendió sus enseñanzas, y logro cambiar su aspecto a una chica joven y hermosa de cuerpo esbelto, cabello color negro y piel blanca, lucia hermosa de forma natural pero más bella con maquillaje que ella había creado para su piel, su belleza era para siempre ya que había logrado la juventud eterna.

Solamente había un precio que tenía que pagar por la juventud eterna, y era que cada rayo de sol quitaba un aspecto de su belleza y juventud.

Isabella era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por su belleza tanto que había hecho muchos tratos con el diablo, para que sus arrugas desaparecieran ella era capaz de lo que sea hasta extinguir el sol.

Y mientras evitaba el sol vivía a las afueras del reino muy apartada del reino, cerca de un molino donde vivía una pareja de dos chicos, uno de ellos se llamaba Viktor Nikiforov que era un herrero, era un chico algo mayor alrededor de unos 28 años, era algo alegre y convivía mucho con su mascota que era un caniche llamado Makkachi, y siempre protegía a su esposo que se llamaba Yuuri Katsuki.

Yuuri Katsuki él no tenía un trabajo como su esposo, el solo se encargaba de la casa, él tenía alrededor de 27 años, también tenía un caniche pero se llamaba Vicchan que era más pequeño que Makkachi.

Sin embargo, Yuuri estaba esperando un hijo de Viktor, la pareja estaba muy feliz y muy contentos, iba a ser un niño lo que ambos querían.

Y como es costumbre en un embarazo, Yuuri empieza a tener antojos de comidas, entre ellos frutas y verduras, y distintas carnes, lo que pedía Yuuri, Viktor se lo daba, pero un día tuvo antojo de unos coles, Viktor le conseguía las mejores, pero Yuuri no quería de esas siempre le sabían mal o no eran de su gusto.

-lo siento mucho Viktor, pero estos coles no me gustan- dice Yuuri mientras probaba los coles que le había conseguido Viktor.

-pero Yuuri, ya no hay más coles en todo el reino, estos son los últimos, he visitado todas las granjas en todo el reino- se queja el peli plata algo cansado.

-sé que te esfuerzas, pero es que no me gustan, no son de mi gusto-

Un día Yuuri Estaba mirando por la ventana que daba directamente al jardín de la bruja Isabella, en ese jardín habían distintos tipos de flores, frutas y verduras, y entre ellas estaba unos coles que se veían muy deliciosos, y al ver esos coles Yuuri tenía unas enormes ganas de comerlos, según Yuuri, tenía un color muy vivo, un verde que parecía casi una esmeralda, las hojas brillaban como si se tratara de una hermosa gema, y la forma que tenían eran perfectas.

Al momento de ver las coles fue corriendo hacia su esposo Viktor, quien estaba trabajando en casa, y al ver como corría su esposo se preocupó, creyó que algo le había pasado a su amado.

-Yuuri cariño, ¿estás bien?-pregunto Viktor preocupado.

-sí, calma tranquilo estoy bien, pero tengo algo que decirte- lo calma con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué es cariño?-pregunto Viktor con calma.

-en el jardín de nuestra vecina hay unos coles hermosísimos- comenta Yuuri muy ilusionado y muy feliz y se podía ver un brillo en sus ojos –cariño por favor consígueme esos coles por favor- rogo un poco desesperado.

-pero no puedo entrar en el jardín de la bruja Isabella, se pondría furiosa si le pido su comida- le comenta Viktor con cierto miedo

-¡TÚ VERÁS LO QUE HACES! ¡YO ME MORIRÉ SI NO PUEDO COMER UNA ENSALADA DE COLES!- le reprocha molesto y a gritos y se va molesto.

El pobre marido se quedó preocupadísimo, y como quería mucho a su esposo, y siempre quería lo mejor para él, y estaba muy ilusionado con la llegada del hijo que esperaban, así que por el bien de su esposo y para que estuviera bien su primer hijo, fue a entrar a escondidas al jardín de Isabella.

Viktor se arriesgó a entrar en el jardín de la bruja, el jardín era algo grande, había muchos vegetales, y también para Viktor eran hermosos, eran bellos justo como le había dicho su esposo.

Ya había conseguido todos los coles iba a regresar a su hogar para alimentar a su esposo, pero antes de que abandonará el jardín escucho una voz detrás de él.

-¿robándome a mí?-escucho la voz de una mujer.

En ese momento giro y pudo ver a la bruja Isabella quien tenía una mirada de enojo y tenía los brazos cruzados.

Al tenerla cerca sintió mucho miedo y temor, la había visto antes, pero desde lejos y aun así le tenía miedo.

-robando mis hortalizas, esto te va a costar caro, ¿no sabes que puedo castigarte de una manera terrible?-reclama Isabella muy molesta, y con intenciones de lastimar a Viktor.

-oh, señora Isabella, tenga usted piedad, lo lamento- se arrodilla enfrente de ella con mucho temor.

-rogar por tu vida no va servir de nada- la bruja estaba lista para lanzarle una maldición.

-por favor, se lo ruego, tome las coles para mi esposo que está esperando un hijo-seguía rogando por su vida Viktor.

-¿un hijo?-pregunta Isabella algo impresionada.

-si, será un niño, y quiero que este sano y mi esposo quería sus coles porque se ven deliciosos- le explica algo calmado pero todavía sentía miedo.

La bruja Isabella se le quedo mirando a Viktor y luego sonríe de forma malvada.

-bien, bien, vecino, con que van a tener un hijo, ¿eh?- dice Isabella con la misma sonrisa que tenía.

-si así es-

-te voy a proponer un trato, yo dejaré que tomes de mi huerta tantos coles como tu esposo quiera comer- le propone la bruja todavía sonriendo.

-¿habla enserio?, muchas gracias- sonríe Viktor muy contento.

-pero claro que no voy hacerlo sin recibir nada a cambio- sonríe un poco

-¿Qué necesita señorita?-pregunto todavía con una sonrisa.

-necesito que tú me darás a tu hijo en cuanto nazca- dice con una sonrisa malvada y con una pequeña risa.

-pero señorita Isabella, es mi único hijo, yo quiero ver cómo va creer- dice Viktor impresionado.

-es eso, o tu fin, y que tu esposo se muera de hambre, u tu hijo nunca nacerá - la bruja estaba apuntando a Viktor con su dedo que empezaba a brillar.

Viktor no sabía qué hacer, quería que su esposo estuviera bien al igual que su hijo, pero tampoco quería morir y tampoco los quería abandonar, y lo más probable es que si decide su fin la bruja iría a matar a su amado, no sabía qué hacer.

\- tic, tac, se acaba el tiempo- el debo empezó a brillar más.

-¡ESTÁ BIEN!- grita Viktor muy asustado.

-es un trato entonces- baja su debo y el hombre suelta un gran suspiro.

La bruja se aleja de Viktor y con su magia hace crecer unas coles que se veían igual de deliciosos.

-cada día en la puerta de tu casa habrá una caja de coles para que alimentes a tu esposo, las que habías tomado te las puedes llevar, pero recuerda nuestro trato- sonríe la bruja Isabella y vuelve a entrar a su hogar.

Viktor se fue rápidamente a su hogar y empezó a preparar una ensalada de coles para Yuuri, se veía delicioso, y era delicioso, tenía un buen sabor, no se equivocaba el pelinegro, el cual estaba muy feliz y agradecido con su esposo.

-muchas gracias cariño, ¿pero cómo hiciste para que la bruja Isabella te diera los coles?-pregunta Yuuri mientras comía.

-escucha amor, tengo que confesarte algo, y posiblemente me odies- Viktor toma la mano de Yuuri.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunta preocupado.

-la bruja Isabella acepto darnos los coles a cambio de que….. Cuando nazca nuestro hijo, se lo entreguemos-lo último lo dice llorando.

Yuuri al escuchar eso también se puso a llorar por lo que había hecho su esposo solo por un tonto capricho, no podía tener a su hijo a su lado por su culpa, no merecía ser padre, se sentía la peor persona del mundo.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Pasaron alrededor de 8 meses y nació el niño, era un bebe muy hermoso, era de piel blanca parecía hecho de porcelana porque era muy brillante y muy suave, tenía unos hermosos ojos verdes como esmeraldas, los dos padres al tenerlo en sus brazos se dieron cuenta que era muy parecido a los coles que comía Yuuri todos los días, ¿habrá sido por la magia de la bruja Isabella?

El mismo día del nacimiento del pequeño se presentó la bruja Isabella para llevarse al niño.

-vaya pero miren que lindo niño-dice la bruja mirando al bebe quien dormía de forma tranquila en los brazos de Yuuri.

-si lo sabemos- dice Yuuri empezando a llorar.

-bien, como había acordado- la bruja Isabella toma al bebe en sus brazos y lo envolvió en su mantón.

-espera, por favor toma mi vida si quieres, pero no te lleves a mi hijo- dice Viktor deteniendo a la bruja.

-tu estúpida vida no me interesa, ahora tengo lo que necesito- lo último lo hice mirando al bebe quien seguía durmiendo.

La bruja se fue de la casa usando su magia para que los padres no la detuvieran, y se fue lejos de ese lugar, nunca volvería a vivir junto a ellos.

Pero, ¿Por qué la bruja quería tanto a ese bebe?, la respuesta era simple, en toda su vida nunca tuvo pareja y por consecuencia nunca a tenía un hijo o una hija, y quería sentir ese cariño maternal, y se encargaría de darle todo el cariño que necesitaba.

Al pequeño niño lo nombro Yuri que significa el que labra la tierra en griego, y le empezó a crecer el cabello y era rubio, pero era muy brillante y le recordaba al sol lo que más temía por que le quitaba su belleza, hasta parecía que la belleza que le quitaba el sol se la daba al pequeño porque cada vez que crecía se volvía más hermoso y bello, y hasta sentía envidia de la belleza del pequeño.

Pero lo seguía cuidando y lo queria, y pasaron muchos años y le dio una esmerada educación, era muy inteligente, desde pequeño pudo realizar operaciones matemáticas algo complejas, también entendía la naturaleza, y el espacio, sabia todas las constelaciones, sabía todo lo necesario hasta más, la bruja Isabella estaba muy orgullosa de su pequeño.

-bien ¿y cuál es este?-pregunto la bruja mientras señalaba una figura de un libro.

-esta es la constelación de virgo- dice el pequeño contento.

-así es, eres muy listo Yuri- le da un dulce como premio.

El pequeño sonríe y su sonrisa siempre era muy brillante al igual que el mismo y su cabello, sin duda alguna la luz del pequeño Yuri era la única que la bruja Isabella le gustaba ver.

Cuando Yuri cumplió 12 años se había convertido en un hermoso jovencito, y muchas personas se acercaban a él por su belleza, y la bruja decidió alejarlo de esa gente, para que nadie pudiera alejarlo de su lado, la bruja Isabella se la llevó a un bosque alejado del reino.

-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?-pregunto Yuri confundido.

-para que nadie te haga daño-

-nadie me hará daño, aparte se cuidarme solo-

-lo se Yuri, pero quiero asegurarme que vas a estar bien- le acaricia el cabello

-bien, aquí me quedare- suelta un suspiro muy largo.

Construyó allí una torre muy alta que no tenía puertas ni escaleras, solamente tenía una ventana en la parte más alta, y allí encerró a al joven.

Los años pasaron y el joven Yuri tenía ahora 19 años, y había crecido su cabello, era muy largo y hermoso, y brillaba mucho, su cabello media más de 10 metros, y la bruja Isabella cuidaba su hermoso cabello con ayuda de la magia.

Cada día la bruja Isabella iba a visitar a Yuri, llegaba hasta el pie de la torre y gritaba:

-¡YURI, DEJA CAER TU CABELLO!-gritaba eso Isabella todos los días para que Yuri la ayudara a subir a la torre

El joven ruso tiro su cabello por la ventana y la bruja Isabella trepaba por los cabellos de Yuri hasta entrar dentro de la torre.

-gracias, Yuri-dice acariciando la cabeza de Yuri cuando ya estaba arriba de la torre.

-de nada- vuelve a subir su cabello.

-sabes, me acabo de enterar de algo-

-¿Qué es?-pregunto Yuri ya con todo su cabello adentro de la torre.

-pues mira, el rey del reino, está a punto de morir, y su único hijo, el príncipe tiene que ocupar su lugar, pero tiene que casarse cuanto antes, y está buscando entre todas las doncellas del reino para que sea su futura esposa-contesta Isabella, mientras se veía en un espejo – ¿crees que yo pueda ser su esposa?-le pregunto a Yuri mientras se veía el rostro para ver si no tenía ninguna arruga o una imperfección.

-yo digo que si- Yuri la miraba mientras sacaba un libro que iba a leer.

-pues claro, porque yo soy la más bella de todo el reino, pero claro solo tú me puedes ganar- dice mirando Yuri quien se sonrojo un poco.

-no lo creo, yo no soy tan hermoso como tú- dice acostándose en una cama para empezar a leer.

-tal vez tengas razón- susurra en voz baja para que no fuera escuchada.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mientras tanto en el reino, en la habitación real se encontraba el rey postrado en su enorme cama y en esta estaba sentado el príncipe Jean Jacques Leroy, quien no podía soportar ver a su padre en pésimas condiciones, él amaba mucho a su familia, y mucho a su padre.

-hijo, por favor, vete del palacio, ve a despejar tu mente, solo déjame descansar- dice el rey Alain quien miraba a su hijo con una sonrisa para que se alegrara un poco, porque sabía la tristeza que tenía, la podía ver en sus ojos.

-no padre, yo me quedare contigo, quiero estar cerca de ti cuando ya no estés con nosotros-dijo Jean tomando la mano de su padre.

-hijo, sigo siendo el rey, y tienes que obedecer, así que ordeno a que salgas del palacio, ve de cacería, o ve a ver a las doncellas del reino- separa su mano para que la soltara su hijo

-pero padre….-

-te digo que es una orden, vete- alza un poco la voz el rey, y Jean entendió que su padre hablaba en serio así que se fue de la habitación.

Al príncipe no le gustaba mucho ir a casar animales, pero no podía ignorar una orden de su padre.

Nunca iba solo al bosque iba siempre con sus compañeros, ellos también eran sus mejores amigos, siempre estaban con él, lo animaban si lo necesitaba, y lo hacían reír, así que los chicos fueron al bosque.

Los amigos de Jean son 3 y sus nombres son:

Emil Nekola, fue el primer amigo que tuvo el príncipe, desde pequeños estuvieron juntos y vivieron tantas cosas los dos juntos, y hasta ahora siguen siendo amigos, incluso aunque Emil tuviera una relación nunca se olvidó a su amigo y nunca lo puso en segundo plano.

Leo De La Iglesia, él era un sirviente del castillo estaba encargado de servirle de comer a Jean, pero cada vez que el príncipe podía le hacía platica, y a veces Jean se metía en la cocina del castillo para pasar tiempo con él, y se escapaban del castillo para ir con Emil, y aunque en muchas ocasiones estuvo en problemas el joven Leo, Jean siempre lo ayudaba e incluso cuando cumplió 18 le dio un mejor puesto en el castillo, ahora era su protector, aunque no era necesario Jean podía cuidarse solo, pero todo era para ayudar a su amigo.

Y Otabek Altin, él era el general de los caballeros de la familia real, el es gran espadachín, y se encarga de cuidar el castillo, se hizo amigo de Jean cuando un día vio cómo se entrenaban los caballeros, y el príncipe se interesó en Otabek, porque era muy fuerte, el al verlo serio creyó que necesitaba algo de compañía, y a pesar de que Jean fuera algo molesto para Otabek se empezó a acostumbrar a su compañía y hasta le parecio agradable.

Ya adentro del bosque, Jean y sus amigos buscaban algún animal para casar, siempre casaban venados, conejos y muchos tipos de aves.

Pero no encontraban ningún animal por el bosque, no había nada, así que decidieron separarse, pero no tanto porque no querían perderse.

Pero Jean se había separado demasiado y se había extraviado, estaba en medio de la nada y no sabía cómo volver.

-dios, ¿ahora qué hago?- se preguntó Jean mientras caminaba por el bosque –cada vez que camino creo que me estoy alejando más en vez de acercarme –mira por todas partes pero solo miraba árboles.

Luego noto que los arboles eran muy grandes así que subió a uno para ver si podía ver algo, cuando llego a la copa de un árbol solo podía ver árboles y montañas, no lograba ver el castillo o algún rastro de civilización, mientras miraba por todos lados, pudo ver a lo lejos una extraña torre.

-¿una torre?-se preguntó JJ y se extrañó porque era raro ver una torre en ese lugar.

Bajo del árbol y memorizo hacían que dirección estaba la torre para ir hacia ese lugar, tal vez alguien vivía en ese lugar y lo podrían ayudar a volver a su castillo o con sus amigos.

Después de unos minutos llego a una especie de pared que estaba formada por unos árboles grandes y arbustos, que parecía que cualquier que pasara por allí no podría ver la gran torre que estaba escondida.

Al cruzar entre los arbustos llego a un gran prado que estaba formado por una cascada que iba desde la cima de una montaña y llegaba un pequeño lago, había muchas flores de muchos colores, rojas, rosas, amarillas y blancas esos eran los colores de las flores, se podía percibir una gran tranquilidad y relajación, parecía que se podía olvidar de los problemas por un largo tiempo en ese lugar, y también había un aire muy fresco.

Pero lo que llamaba más la atención fue la torre se quedó mirando la torre un rato, por qué era muy llamativo, y no era común ver eso en un prado como ese, mientras Jean miraba la torre y se acercaba pudo ver que no había ninguna entrada y solo había una ventana pero estaba muy arriba no había forma de entrar por ella, y pudo escucho que alguien se acercaba, se puso nervioso porque tal vez estaría invadiendo la propiedad de alguien, y aunque era príncipe podría estar lejos de su tierra, así que se escondió atrás de un árbol cercano.

Cuando se escondió vio como una mujer con una túnica se acercaba a la torre, pudo ver un poco el rostro de la mujer, era algo joven, de piel blanca y con mucho maquillaje y de cabello corto y color negro, era bella, pero se dio cuenta que era una bruja por que vio que hizo que crecieran unas flores con magia, era la bruja Isabella.

Pudo ver lo que siempre hacia la bruja cuando iba a la torre, y escucho las palabras que dijo Isabella.

-¡YURI, DEJA CAER TU CABELLO!-fue lo que escucho el príncipe JJ.

Cuando la bruja dijo eso vio como salía una gran cabellera rubia por la única ventana de la torre, llegaba hasta el punto más bajo de la torre, y la bruja subió por el cabello y llego hasta la ventana todo lo que había visto lo llenó de curiosidad, así que se quedó en ese lugar por si pasaba algo más.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

En la torre estaba la bruja ya adentro y Yuri sube su cabello otra vez, y la bruja empieza a alimentar a Yuri.

-Yuri, ¿te acuerdas del príncipe que te dije?-pregunta Isabella sirviendo la comida.

-sí, ¿Qué sucede con el?-pregunta empezando a comer.

-pues ya lo vi, ya sé cómo es, y es muy atractivo, tal vez si pueda quedarme con el- dice Isabella algo enamorada.

-¿y si te quedas con él, podemos vivir los dos en el castillo?-pregunto Yuri algo emocionado.

-pues claro que si mi pequeño- lo abraza con cuidado.

Claro que era mentira, si lograba tener en sus manos al príncipe iba a abandonar a Yuri, lo iba a dejar solo en la torre, para que muriera solo, después de todo, si se queda con el príncipe puede tener un hijo propio y ya no le iba servir Yuri, aparte Yuri era el único que podía ser más hermoso que ella, tal vez si el príncipe lo ve se enamore y se olvide de ella, asi que lo iba a dejar en la torre para siempre.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Pasaron los minutos y el gran cabello salió de la torre, en ese momento el príncipe se escondió más y espera a que baje la bruja y se fuera, cuando se fue el cabello volvió a subir y Jean se acercó a la torre para verla más de cerca, y al acercarse escucho una voz que venía de la parte de adentro, y escucho mejor y se dio cuenta que era un canto.

Entonces el cabello que había visto era de la persona que estaba cantando, su voz parecía ser de un hombre, porque aparte de que se escuchaba melodiosa no dejaba de tener un tono algo brusco.

Tenía que saber más sobre lo que pasaba en esa torre, pero tenía que regresar rápidamente con sus compañeros porque tal vez iban a mandar a los caballeros a buscarlo.

Jean se fue del lugar e intento regresar con sus amigos.

El Príncipe Jean consiguió reunirse con sus compañeros después de una hora, los chicos estaban preocupados, ya iban a ir por los caballeros, todos se fueron al castillo, pero Jean ya no pudo olvidar la extraña torre y la hermosa voz que cantaba dentro de ella, tenía que saber más.

A la mañana siguiente Jean tenía pensado en ir otra vez al bosque, pero tenía que ver a su padre primero.

Fue a la habitación del rey y su padre estaba leyendo un libro y se veía bien, pero a veces tocia y eso preocupaba más al príncipe.

-padre, ¿puedo pasar?-pregunta desde la puerta.

-claro que si hijo- dice Alain cerrando su libro para ver a su hijo.

Jean entra a la habitación y acerca una silla a la cama para sentarse en ella.

-¿qué pasa hijo?-

-pues nada padre, solo quería verte antes de salir-

-¿salir?, ¿a dónde iras?, ayer fuiste con los chicos a casar- el rey estaba algo confundido.

-es que quiero ver algo, vi algo increíble en el bosque y quiero saber más, posiblemente conozca a una persona - le contesta Jean con cierta alegría.

-¿una persona?-pregunto el rey más confundido.

-sí, vi un lugar en el bosque, y parece que allí vive una persona-

-bien hijo, no entiendo mucho lo que me dices, pero si quieres salir y conocer a alguien, está bien puedes salir-

-gracias padre- lo abraza algo fuerte para despedirse.

Después de eso fue rápidamente al bosque, fue solo sin compañía y sin caballo, solo fue el solo caminando, recordó un poco por donde se fue para llegar a ese gran prado, pasaron unos 30 minutos llego a la entrada del lugar, donde estaban los árboles y arbustos, al llegar pudo ver la torre, pero no sabía si la mujer de antes tal vez estaba adentro de la torre.

Pero se armó de valor para pronunciar las palabras que había escuchado el día anterior.

-¡YURI, DEJA CAER TU CABELLO!-grito Jean esperando a que pasara lo mismo que vio.

Y así fue, de la ventana salió una gran cabellera rubia y brillaba mucho cuando la luz del sol lo iluminaba, cuando el cabello llego a la parte más baja de la torre, el príncipe empezó a subir por el cabello.

Para Jean era fácil trepar por el cabello, solo que se sentía raro subir por el cabello pero eso no lo detuvo para seguir subiendo.

Al llegar a la cima entro por la ventana pudo ver más cabello, la persona que estaba allí debería tener el pelo muy largo, y empezó a seguir con la mirada el cabello para ver si podía ver de quien era.

Pero mientras veía todo el pelo alguien por detrás lo había golpeado con un sartén tan fuerte que lo dejo inconsciente.

La persona que lo había golpeado fue Yuri, se asustó al ver al príncipe entrar por su ventana y más porque sabía lo que decía Isabella para subir.

No sabía que hacer estaba solo y la bruja Isabella iba a ir a verlo mañana, tenía que arreglárselas solo, y no sabía qué hacer.

Así que hizo lo que le pareció más fácil de hacer, lo sentó en una silla y lo amarró con su largo caballo, no tuvo problemas porque podía manejar cabello, lo dejo allí y fue a esconderse para esperar a que despertará.

-¿por qué esta aquí ese chico?-pregunta Yuri confundido y con algo de miedo, creyó que lo quería lastimar.

No paso mucho tiempo para que el príncipe despertará y cuando lo hizo noto como estaba, se puso muy nervioso, le podían hacer daño o tal vez matar, iba a dejar a su padre morir solo y su pueblo podía sufrir.

-¿qué está pasando?- se preguntó intentando zafarse.

-luchar no te servirá- escucho una voz pero no sabía de donde venía.

-¿quién dijo eso?-pregunta Jean buscando a la persona con la mirada.

-no te tengo miedo - la voz se escuchó más cerca y Jean pudo ver algo moverse en la oscuridad.

-quien eres, sal- dijo mirando la silueta.

Yuri tenia todavía el sartén en su mano para defenderse si Jean trataba de atacarlo, así que salió de la oscuridad y camino hacia el príncipe y Jean pudo verlo mejor, y se impresiono al verlo.

Era un bello joven con rasgos muy femeninos, su piel era blanca y su hermoso cabello largo le quedaba bien, y vestía un camisón grande con unos pequeños detalles de animal print, se veía muy lindo y adorable, y muy hermoso tanto que dejó mudo a JJ.

-¿Quién eres tú?-pregunto Yuri muy molesto y amenazando a JJ con su sartén.

-oye tranquilo, baja el sartén-JJ trataba de calmar al rubio.

-no, no te conozco, eres peligroso –no bajo el sartén y estaba listo para golpearlo.

-calma, no te hare daño, confía en mí-

-eres un desconocido no confió-ya estaba listo para darle otro golpe.

-espera tranquilo, soy el príncipe Jean Jacques Leroy- dice muy asustado y esperando el golpe, pero el golpe nunca llego.

-¿el príncipe?-pregunto Yuri bajando su sartén.

-sí, te lo juro, por favor suéltame-

Yuri todavía no confiaba en JJ podría estar mintiendo, pero se veía con algo de miedo y algo nervioso, así que solo lo soltó a Jean del agarre de su cabello.

-gracias- agradece Jean estirando sus brazos hacia arriba.

-¿eres el príncipe?-pregunto mirándolo sin confianza.

-¿no me crees?-pregunto mirándolo.

-pues claro que no te creo, aparte no te conozco, puedes ser un ladrón o un tipo peligroso.

-bien, entonces- mete su mano en su bolsillo y eso asusta a Yuri- calma, es esto-saca su mano y le muestra un medallón.

El medallón era de oro, tenía una cadena de plata, el medallón tenía una corona de rey, que era del mismo material del medallón y tenía un color rojo que era un rubí, y adentro tenía unos detalles que formaban un león y un sol que era el símbolo de la familia real, Yuri lo sabía muy bien porque Isabella se lo había mostrado antes.

-¿ya me crees?-dice Jean sonriendo un poco.

-s….si- dice en voz baja y mirando el medallón.

-qué bueno-

-¿y qué haces aquí?, ¿viniste por Isabella?-pregunto Yuri dejando lejos el sartén.

-¿Isabella?, ah ¿te refieres a la chica que tenía la capucha?-

-sí, ella dijo que quería estar contigo y conocerte, para que vivamos los dos en el castillo, y yo pueda salir y estar seguro- dice algo emocionado.

-¿salir?, ¿no puedes salir de aquí? -pregunta JJ confundido.

-la torre es muy grande y no puedo bajar yo mismo- dice mirando por la ventana.

-entonces, ¿nunca has salido? ¿Naciste aquí?-pregunto curioso.

-no, antes vivía en un pueblo con Isabella desde que tengo memoria he estado con ella, pero ella no es mi madre, pero me ha cuidado y protegido como una- sonríe un poco Yuri.

-entiendo-

-pero de todas formas, ¿qué haces aquí?, este lugar está muy lejos del palacio - Yuri lo mira con los brazos cruzados.

-mira, yo solo tenía curiosidad-

-¿curiosidad?-pregunto confundido.

-sí, ayer yo salí a casar junto a mis amigos, nos separamos un momento y yo me perdí, me había alejado de ellos, camine por mucho tiempo, luego me encontré con unos árboles grandes y arbustos, pero podía ver que había algo detrás de ellas, y encontré esta torre, me pareció raro ver esta torre en estos lugares, allí fue cuando llego la que tú haces llamar Isabella y subió por la torre con tu cabello, y por eso estoy aquí, quería verte- le contesta.

-¿a mí?- pregunto algo sonrojado.

-si a ti, porque cuando ella se fue escuche una hermosa voz que canta, y eras tú, ¿verdad?-

-sí, fui yo, pero ¿porque querías verme a mí?-pregunto confundido sin entender lo que quería el príncipe de él.

-solo tenía curiosidad- esa fue su respuesta corta y sencilla, e hizo que Yuri se sonrojara –y que bueno que te vi, porque eres muy lindo-le sonríe.

-cállate idiota-se ruboriza por la sonrisa.

Los dos se quedaron hablando de ellos mismos, y JJ le hablo de su vida en el castillo y de sus amigos, y de los lugares que ha visto por el mundo y como es la vida en la ciudadela, a Yuri le encantaba todo eso, le parecía muy interesante todo lo que le decía, algún día le gustaría ir a ver todo eso.

Cada vez que hablaban más tarde se volvía, ya estaba oscureciendo y JJ tenía que irse.

-ya me tengo que ir- dice Jean acercándose a la ventana.

-¿ya te vas?-pregunto Yuri desanimado.

-sí, pero mañana voy a regresar- le sonríe para que no estuviera triste.

-¿enserio?-pregunto Yuri sonriendo un poco.

-sí, cuando Isabella se vaya vendré-

-bien te estaré esperando.

Y así fue cada vez que la bruja Isabella no estaba, Yuri y Jean se la pasaban toda la tarde juntos, cada día aprendían algo nuevo del otro, se entendían muy bien y encontraron muchas cosas en común, pero Yuri siempre se ponía triste cuando el príncipe se iba, le gustaría estar con el más tiempo, y eso lo noto Jean podía ver su rostro cuando bajaba por la torre se veía triste e incluso una vez lo vio llorar, así que junto a Yuri ideó un plan para irse con Yuri lejos de la torre y estar juntos.

-tengo una idea Yuri- dice muy emocionado Jean una vez que subió de la torre.

-¿de qué hablas?-pregunto Yuri asustado.

-para que vengas conmigo al castillo - lo toma de los hombros.

-¿al castillo?-pregunto Yuri sonriendo un poco -dime que idea tienes-

-cada vez que vengo voy a traer contigo una madeja de hebras de seda, y tu podrás tejer una escalera y así podrás bajar de la torre y podrás venir conmigo- le dijo su idea a Yuri y este se emocionó porque era una buena idea y Jean también quería estar con él.

Yuri no dijo nada solo grito de emoción y se lanzó a los brazos de Jean y lo abrazo, esta acción tomo al príncipe por sorpresa pero como quiera correspondió al abrazo, los dos se quedaron así por un tiempo, pero ya cuando se separaron se vieron fijamente a los ojos, se miraron directamente.

Yuri tenía sus manos en los hombros de Jean, y Jean en la cintura de Yuri, los dos solo se miraban y poco a poco se acercaban a sus rostros, y poco a poco se besaron de una forma tierna, era el primer beso de Yuri, así que no era bueno en eso asi que solo se dejó guiar por Jean, quien subió sus manos y empezó a acariciar el cabello de Yuri de forma delicada.

Los dos se separaron por la falta de aire y se volvieron a ver, Yuri está muy sonrojado y apenado, y Jean sonrió al ver su rostro de esa forma y tratando de evitar verlo, le pareció muy lindo y lo volvió a dar un beso corto y Yuri lo abrazo ocultando su rostro en el pecho de JJ.

-me gustas Jean- susurro Yuri sin mirarlo, y a pesar de que lo dijo en voz baja el príncipe lo escucho muy bien.

\- tú también me gustas Yuri, estaremos juntos para siempre- dice tomando a Yuri y lo carga como una princesa y lo lleva a la cama donde dormía Yuri.

Esa acción asusto a Yuri, sabía perfectamente lo que quería hacer Jean, ya había leído sobre eso al igual que Isabella le había dicho cuando cumplió 15 años.

Estaba asustado por lo que podía pasar, pero sabía muy bien que Jean no lo iba a lastimar, era lo último que quería hacer, así que intento calmarse y confiar en Jean.

-tranquilo Yuri, sere gentil- le dice cerca de su oído y eso estremeció al pequeño.

JJ lo dejo en la cama y se puso arriba de él, y lo volvió a besar Yuri estaba sonrojado y apenado y puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Jean correspondiendo al beso de forma torpe, eso le pareció muy tierno a Jean así que lo empezó a guiar.

Jean tenía el control de la situación así que empezó a bajar sus besos y llego hasta el cuello de Yuri donde lo empezó a besar y lamer dejando pequeñas marcas, y metió una mano debajo del camisón, y eso lo éxito más y levanto un poco la ropa de Yuri y empezó a acariciar el miembro de Yuri.

El miembro de Yuri era pequeño así que era perfecto para la mano de JJ, la mano de Jean se movía de arriba hacia abajo y mientras hacía eso Yuri solo gemía de placer.

-ya te has puesto duro, Yuri- le dice sonriendo un poco.

Jean acerco sus dedos en la boca de Yuri para que los lamiera, e hizo eso el pequeño, los labio dejándolos muy bien lubricados, estaban muy mojados y JJ acerco sus dedos a la entrada de Yuri.

-Yuri, haz estado solo mucho tiempo, en algún momento en tu vida, ¿habías hecho algo como esto?-pregunto mientras metía un dedo en su entrada.

-no…. No realmente…. No de esta manera- soltó un gran gemido al sentir los dedos de JJ en su entrada tenia los ojos cerrados y soltaba pequeños gemidos, Jean se acercó a su rostro y lo empezó a besar otra vez a Yuri ahogando sus gemidos.

Yuri con su mano noto que el miembro de Jean ya estaba duro, y eso lo sonrojaba más.

-incluso el tuyo está realmente duro- dijo Yuri mirando el bulto del pantalón de Jean - ¿vas a ponerlo adentro de mí?-pregunto mirándolo muy sonrojado y avergonzado.

-esa es la idea pequeño Yuri- se separa de Yuri y se desabrocha el pantalón y se los quita al igual de que los boxers y cuando ya no tenía nada puesto Yuri se le quedo viendo al miembro de Yuri sorprendido y algo sonrojado, no decía nada solo lo miraba.

-¿Qué sucede Yuri?-pregunto algo confundido.

-es… grande- dice en voz baja y sin apartar su mirada.

-Yuri, no digas eso- se sonroja un poco-

Yuri acostó a Jean y se puso entre sus piernas, y eso sorprendió a Jean y más cuando Yuri se acercó a su miembro, el rubio se inclinó y acerco su mano al miembro del mayor y lo empezó a mover, y después lo metió en su boca, lo lamia desde la base hasta la punta y también lo metía y lo sacaba de su boca.

- _wah, esto se siente bien, ¿lo habrá hecho antes_?-se preguntaba Jean mientras veia lo que hacía el pequeño, porque era muy bueno en lo que hacía.

-Yuri, espera, tranquilo, sepárate- dice JJ intentando de separar a Yuri de su miembro porque se iba a correr, pero Yuri no hizo caso y el seme de JJ estaba en su rostro –perdón- dice muy avergonzado.

Yuri se separó y se limpió el rostro con una sábana, y luego se sentó y miro a Jean y le sonrió un poco y lo volvió a besar de la mejor forma que pudo, pero aunque no fue un buen beso era muy tierno.

- _es tan lindo_ \- pensó Jean mientras se dejaba besar por Yuri y lo puso arriba de sus piernas para tenerlo más cerca de él.

-espera Yuri, esto no es bueno si solo yo me siento bien- lo pone arriba de su miembro y eso avergonzó a Yuri – yo también quiero hacerte sentir bien Yuri- lo levanta un poco y acerco su miembro a la entrada de Yuri.

El príncipe acerco su miembro en la entrada y entro poco a poco, lo hizo de forma lenta para no lastimarlo, tardo un poco en acostumbrarse al tamaño de Jean pero pudo entrar por completo, cuando entro por completo en el cuerpo de Yuri, no se movió hasta que el pequeño se acostumbrara.

Pero poco a poco se empezó a mover el pequeño, ya estaba listo, quería sentir por completo a Jean, así que cada vez se movía más fuerte, y con la ayuda de Jean los movimientos se volvían más fuertes y más rápidos.

-ah... ah… Jean, estas….- dice muy sonrojado el rubio muy apenado.

-lo se Yuri estoy muy adentro- gruñe JJ mientras movía a Yuri poniendo sus manos en la cintura del pequeño.

-ahh… Jean ah...-gemía mas Yuri y más cuando Jean aumento más fuertes sus movimientos

-oh, Yuri, gime, di mi nombre-pide el mayor mientras lo movía más fuerte, pero no lastimaba a Yuri, a él le gustaba mucho como lo hacía JJ con él, le gustaba el dolor.

-ah… ahhhh… más ah… Jean- gemía más fuerte y puso sus manos encima en el pecho de Jean y movía su trasero para sentirlo más, ese movimiento le encantaba al príncipe.

-Yu…Yuri me ven…vengo-gruñe el chico al sentir el movimiento de Yuri .

-ah… Jean algo esta sa…saliendo-gime muy fuerte.

Jean después de unas embestidas se corrió adentro de Yuri, y Yuri en la vientre de JJ, ambos soltaron un largo y fuerte gemido.

Los dos estaban muy cansados y agitados, lo que habían hecho lo dejaron muy cansados.

-¿estás bien Yuri?-pregunto Jean mirándolo.

-s…si-dice muy agitado y cansado.

-lo lamento- dice muy arrepentido.

-esta bie…..bien me gu….gusto-sonríe un poco y lo besa en los labios.

Pasaron la noche juntos, pero antes de que llegara la bruja Isabella el príncipe se fue y le dejo una carta en la mesa del comedor, no quería despertar a Yuri, así que se fue sin decir nada.

Isabella llego a la torre y Yuri estaba dormido pero al escuchar a Isabella se despertó pero estaba muy cansado y se quejó de dolor cuando escucho que Isabella lo llamo para dejará caer su cabello, pero con toda las fuerzas de pudo dejo caer su cabello y la ayudo a subir.

Cuando ya estuvo arriba noto que Yuri estaba muy cansado y agotado.

-¿estás bien Yuri?-pregunta mirando al pequeño algo preocupado.

-creo que sí, voy a estar bien no te preocupes -dice recostado en la cama boca arriba.

-bien, mira tengo un poco de pan para ti-se dirige a la mesa y nota la carta de JJ.

La carta decía: _**Espérame mi amor, pronto volveré y haremos realidad todas esas ilusiones que en pensamientos de amor te prometí, espérame reviviremos el fuego de amor que entre nosotros existe. Estoy seguro que nosotros podremos ser felices juntos porque los kilómetros nos separan corporalmente pero nuestros corazones están juntos en todo momento.**_

 _ **Atentamente: tu príncipe Jean.**_

Isabella al ver eso se puso muy furiosa, Yuri la estaba engañando, le estaba mintiendo y lo peor de todo se iba quedar con el hombre que pensaba casarse, eso no lo iba a permitir.

-¡AH, PÍCARO! ¿QUÉ ES ESTO? ¡ASÍ QUE HAS ESTADO ENGAÑÁNDOME TODO ESTE TIEMPO! ¿Eh? Yo creía que te tenía bien guardadao y tú estabas recibiendo al Príncipe, bien todavía es tiempo de cortar por lo sano- decía mientras se acercaba a Yuri y lo puso contra la pared y empezó a crecer su magia.

La bruja Isabella creo unas tijeras con magia las cuales se acercaban a Yuri, para ser más específico al cabello de Yuri y cortó el hermoso cabello dorado de Yuri, dejándolo con el cabello muy corto y cortado de mala forma.

-¿Por qué me haces esto?, creí que me querías-dice Yuri tirándose al piso y tomando su cabello cortado.

-al principio si te quise, pero al ver que te volvías más hermoso que yo no lo pude permitir, la única persona que puede ser feliz en esta torre, ¡SOY YO!-le da un golpe en el rostro tirándolo al piso.

Pero claro que Yuri no se iba a dejar golpear por una bruja como ella, así que le dio una patada muy fuerte en el rostro, ese golpe fue muy fuerte tanto que hizo que se le rompiera la nariz y saliera sangre de esta, al ver lo que habia hecho el chico, la bruja se llenó de furia.

-¡TE VAS ARREPENTIR!-le grita y lo agarró de la mano y, por arte de encantamiento, lo hizo volar con ella por los aires, mientras volaban Yuri trataba de soltarse del agarre de Isabella pero no servía de nada, era más fuerte que él, la bruja lo soltó y lo abandonado en lo más espeso del bosque -¡AHORA ESTAS SOLO! –le grita mientras Isabella volvía a la torre y se quedó allí esperando junto al gran cabello de Yuri.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se oyera la voz del Príncipe que decía: ¨ ¡YURI DEJA CAER TU CABELLO!¨

La bruja echó el cabello de Yuri por la ventana y Jean trepó por ellas, llevaba con el unas telas de seda muy grandes y largas, para el plan que tenía.

Pero cuando llegó arriba, en vez de la hermosa cara de Yuri, vio la fea cara de la bruja la cual lo esperaba con el cabello en su lado y las tijeras que había usado para cortar el cabello de Yuri, la bruja al ver al joven príncipe se acercó a él.

-perdón por no ser la persona que esperabas, pero creme yo soy mucho mejor que ese niño idiota- dice poniendo sus manos en los hombros de JJ.

-¿Qué hiciste con él?-se separó de la bruja pero ella se volvió acercar.

-nada malo, él está bien, pero no pienses en el- puso sus manos alrededor de su cuello e intentaba besarlo, pero Jean aparta su rostro.

-lo siento, pero solo quiero saber si él está bien- la separa y va a la ventana de la torre para irse a buscar al rubio.

-¿Por qué te interesa tanto ese niño?-pregunta molesta –yo soy mejor que él, él no tiene un cuerpo como yo, aparte es un hombre, es mejor que estés con una mujer como yo- dice la bruja empezándose a enojar.

-tu no eres una mujer, tu eres una vieja- ese comentario del príncipe hizo que la bruja se pusiera muy furiosa.

-Pensaba decirte donde estaba si te casabas conmigo, pero ahora no sabrás donde esta y ¿sabes qué? ¡NUNCA NO LO ENCONTRARÁS NUNCA! ¡FUERA DE AQUÍ!"- la bruja Isabella empujó al príncipe, que cayó por la ventana desde lo alto de la torre, y cayó sobre unos matorrales de acacias espinosas, por suerte no se mató, pero las espinas le arañaron los ojos y se quedó ciego.

-¡DEMONIOS!- se quita las espinas de la cara e intento abrir los ojos pero no podía ver nada -¿Qué?, ¿Por qué no puedo ver?- se preguntó Jean y se empezó a poner muy nervioso -¿¡POR QUÉ NO PUEDO VER?!-se puso muy nervioso y empezó a desesperarse.

El príncipe empezó a caminar intentando regresar al castillo pero no veía nada, iba ser un largo camino, aparte el camino del bosque al pueblo era muy largo, no sabía si iba llegar o tal vez podía morir de hambre, pero lo que más quería era encontrar a Yuri, y poder estar juntos, comenzó a vagar por el bosque a tientas, sintiéndose el más desgraciado de los mortales.

-2 años después -

El príncipe había llegado al pueblo, y alguna gente que lo habían visto, pero no lo reconocieron, le dieron comida y alojo en sus casas, es que daba mucha pena verlo en esas condiciones, y siempre preguntaba por Yuri, daba una descripción siempre, pero nadie lo había visto, temía que hubiera muerto o que la bruja lo hubiera matado.

Un día, en que el príncipe Jean ya estaba a punto de morir de hambre y de tristeza, iba pasando por un puente lo sabía bien porque escuchaba el agua y sentía la estructura del puente, pero mientras lo cruzaba escucho una dulce voz que cantaba.

Reconocía esa voz ya la había escuchado antes, era la mejor melodía, era su voz, la dulce canción que agradaba su corazón, tan suave su voz y melodiosa, las palabras que escuchaba eran como besos para él, esa dulce voz no tenía comparación, era su voz, era la voz de su Yuri.

La reconoció en seguida y fue siguiendo la dirección que le indicaba el sonido de la triste canción, seguía su dulce voz.

Ya cuando estuvo bastante cerca gritó

-¡YURI, YURI, VEN A MI AYUDA POR FAVOR!-grita JJ esperando a que Yuri lo escuchara.

Y así fue, porque cuando termino de gritar dejo de escuchar la voz, y escucho unos pasos que se acercaban a él.

-¿Jean?-pregunto la dulce voz, era su amado Yuri.

-si- dice empezando a llorar y acerco su mano para tocarlo, cuando lo toco lo abrazo muy fuerte.

Extrañaba sentirlo cerca de él, ya no quería separarse de él, pero mientras lo abrazaba puso sentir que su amado lloraba por que al verle en aquella mísera condición, Yuri lloró apenado y de tristeza.

-lo lamento tanto Jean, te paso esto por mi culpa- se separa de él y Jean cae al suelo por que le destrozaba escucharlo llorar de esa forma.

-no llores Yuri, por favor- levanta su rostro y empezó a llorar también.

Las lágrimas empezaron a caer por su rostro mientras miraba al hombre que amaba en ese estado, las lágrimas reflejaban su angustia, y que mostraba sufrimiento por la culpa de su amor, estaba en ese estado, todo por amarlo.

Pero mientras caían sus lágrimas unas de ellas cayeron en los ojos del príncipe.

Las lágrimas de Yuri cayeron en sus ojos, pero parecía que sus lágrimas brillaban cuando tocaban el rostro del príncipe por que entraban lentamente en sus ojos y limpiaban las heridas que tenía en los ojos, heridas que no lo dejaban ver, pasaba por las marcas de las espinas que se había vuelto en costras pero en el momento en que fueron tocados por las lágrimas desaparecieron por arte de magia.

Yuri noto eso y se acero a Jean y lo toma del rostro.

-intenta abrir tus ojos por favor - dijo todavía con lágrimas en los ojos.

Jean le hizo caso y poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos, y poco a poco podía ver, y cuando por fin abrió sus ojos lo primero que vio fue a Yuri, con una hermosa sonrisa.

-Yuri, te puedo ver - dijo muy emocionado y llorando también, en ese momento fue abrazado por Yuri.

Ahora que lo había vuelto a ver y lo tenía cerca de él, era el hombre más feliz de todos, no necesitaba nada más, solo necesitaba estar con Yuri, pero algo los interrumpió en su hermoso reencuentro.

-¿mamá, quien es ese hombre?-se escuchó la voz de un pequeño niño

El príncipe giro a ver de quien era esa voz tan infantil, y vio que alado de Yuri estaba un pequeño niño, de ojos color esmeralda igual a los de su amado Yuri, el cabello un poco largo pero de color negro, como lo tenía el, no entendía quién era ese niño y menos cuando Yuri lo tomo en brazos y lo cargo.

-Akim, él es Jean Jacques Leroy, tu padre- le dice al pequeño mientras miraba al mayor.

-¿qué? -pregunto confundido el príncipe.

-¿es mi papá?-pregunto Akim mirando a Yuri.

-si hijo, es tu padre-

Jean no entendía nada, no podía reaccionar, estaba confundido por la gran noticia que su Yuri le acaba de decir.

-papi - el pequeño estiró tus manos para que JJ lo cargará.

-¿es mío?-pregunto mirando a Yuri quien solo afirmo con la cabeza- ¿pero cómo?-

-Akim es el producto de nuestro encuentro en la torre, cuando Isabella me dejo en el bosque fui a buscarte pero no te encontraba, creí que la bruja Isabella te había matado o algo, pero mientras pasaba el tiempo vi que mi estómago iba creciendo y tenía más hambre, pero no tenía nadie quien me cuidará, hasta que llegue a las fueras del reino y me encontré con dos hombres que creo que eran pareja, y me dieron de comer y alojó hasta que nació Akim, no sabía que estaba embarazado, pero si lo estaba, y con el único con el que he estado, has sido tu- le explica el rubio al príncipe quien escuchaba la historia.

Jean volvió a ver al pequeño quien seguia con las manos estiradas para que lo cargará, y después de verlo y sonreír lo tomo y lo cargo y se empezó a reír.

-si este pequeño es mi hijo, estoy seguro de eso, aparte confió en ti amor- se acerca a Yuri y le da un pequeño beso al rubio quien se sonrojo.

-¿vas a estar con nosotros papi?-pregunto Akim mirando a su padre.

-sí, pero vamos a vivir en ese lugar- Jean señala al castillo del reino.

-¿allí?- pregunto el pequeño impresionado.

-sí, y ¿sabes por qué? Porque tu padre es el rey- sonríe muy feliz.

-si papi es el rey, ¿mamá es la reina y yo soy el príncipe?-pregunto mirando a su padre.

-sí, así es - contesta Jean abrazando al pequeño.

Los tres fueron al castillo para ir a su nuevo hogar, los guardias al ver a JJ lo reconocieron y lo dejaron pasar, todos creyeron que estaba muerto o algo, lo había buscado por todas parte, y más su padre, quien desgraciadamente murió, cuando JJ quedo ciego y había llegado al pueblo el rey había muerto, su madre quedo a cargo del reino, lo cuido bien pero estaba desbastada al no poder encontrar a su hijo, por eso al verlo vivo quedo muda y no creyó lo que estaba pasando.

El encuentro de la familia fue hermoso, JJ le explico todo lo sucedido y la explicación por que estaba con Yuri y Akim.

La mujer entendió todo y le dio la bienvenida a Yuri y Akim.

Cuando todos en el castillo se dieron cuenta que había regresado JJ hicieron una gran fiesta por su bienvenida, esa fiesta fue la mejor mucha gente estaba festejando muy tranquilos, y a lo grande.

-5 meses después -

Después de unos meses hubo otra fiesta, pero más tranquila porque era la boda del ahora rey, Jean Jacques Leroy, y Yuri quien era la nueva reina, la boda fue lo mejor, hubo lágrimas y risas, fue la mejor boda de todos los tiempos, hasta las personas que no eran de la realeza estuvieron presentes en la boda de los dos.

La fiesta de la boda acabo al día siguiente, fue lo mejor para la feliz pareja que posiblemente estaba esperando otro bebé, porque los dos cuando se acabó la boda desaparecieron de la fiesta y fueron a la habitación de Jean.

Y de esa forma los dos chicos vivieron felices para siempre.

De la bruja Isabella no se volvió a saber nada, aunque algunos aseguran que sigue criando hermosísimos coles en su huerta.


End file.
